Sea Bird
by moowashere14
Summary: What would happen if Percy was taken by the School? What if he meets Max and the flock? What happens next? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, well, I just wrote this in my free time, nothing much to say other than that but enjoy!**

Percy POV

"Daedalus strategy number 212," Annabeth had said. I racked my mind through the strategy courses that she forced me to take. Number 212. Right. Circle around target, in this case the Nemean Lion, in both directions, confusing it. Then, take multiple jabs at target periodically with partner, in this case Annabeth. This plan was much more tiring than others, but it served its purpose as Annabeth hit the vital spot in the lion's mouth and it erupted into golden dust. All over me. As I began brushing the dust off my clothes, Annabeth came up and hugged me.

"You actually paid attention in those courses. That's—that's amazing." She said in my ear. And I didn't detect sarcasm. I groaned. "Honestly, Annabeth, have a bit of confidence in me." I muttered. We were standing on a bridge that over looked all of Long Island. I had absolutely no clue what the mortals saw, but all of a sudden, they began clapping and cheering us.

"Thank you!" I said, doing a way over exaggerated bow. Annabeth laughed. "Let's get out of here." She said and began pulling me through the crowed. As we pushed through the crowed of tourists on the bridge, Annabeth gave a loud gasp in front of me.

"Annabeth?" I called, she was farther up ahead of me, but now frozen. I saw the fear in her eyes. "Annabeth!" I yelled, running up to her. In front of her, I saw a man in black clothing grab her hair and swing her around. _Why doesn't she move? _I think furiously. That's when I saw the gun in his hand. I picked up my pace. "Hello, Mr. Jackson." I froze. That voice. "Yes. We know who you are." I swallowed slowly. That voice sounded so familiar. "My name is Jeb Batcheldar." I couldn't place that name yet it too sounded familiar. What kind of monster uses a gun though? "Let me make this simple. You come with us, and I swear on the River Styx we`ll let the girl go." Thunder rumbled in the distance. "If not, then your girlfriend here will not make it off this bridge alive."

"DON'T YOU DARE DO IT, PERCY!" I heard Annabeth yell. Jeb hit her in the back of the head with his gun. I felt anger race threw me. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" I yelled back, the rage in my voice surprising me. I noticed more men in black were standing on the sides of the bridge, blocking and means of escape.

Wait. I was on a bridge. Water. I could practically hear Annabeth yelling _Duh, Seaweed Brain! _at me. But then I saw Annabeth standing there, absolute fear and determination in her eyes, and then the gun pointed to her temple. I looked at Jeb, his emotionless eyes taught me that he wouldn't be afraid to shoot if I tried anything funny. I knew at that very moment, I wouldn't do anything to risk her life.

Annabeth POV

I stared at Percy. This cannot be happening. It's been, like, two weeks since Percy defeated Kronos! Can't the fates cut us some slack? I waited for Percy to charge, or summon some awesome water powers to save me and get away from this freak. Instead, Percy slumped his shoulders in defeat. _WHAT?_

"Fine." He said. "Just let her go, alright?" A man grabbed him and put handcuffs on his wrists. Strangely, they seemed to handle him really delicately, as if they were trying to damage him. That's when they shoved a needle into his arm. I saw Percy hiss in pain and then slump forward, unconscious. "NO! PERCY!" I yelled. I looked back at Jeb. His eyes were happy, and slightly amused as well. "I will find Percy, get him back, and then I will KILL you." I said venomously. He smirked and slammed the butt of the gun against my forehead.

**Soo, whatcha think? Review it if you like it and review it if you don't!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know, some of you guys must be really pissed off at me right now, for not updating in a few months... But, anyways, thanks for the awesome reviews! It really boosted my confidence in this story. Well, without further ado, here is the second chapter in my newest fanfic, **_**SeaBirds**_**...**

I woke up with the most painful headache I could possibly imagine. I groaned, slowly opening my eyes and shutting them tight again, wincing as a bright white light imprinted itself into my irises. I slowly opened them again, taking in what seemed to be a hospital room. _Was I in an accident or something? _That's when I remembered. "Annabeth!" I gasped, making an attempt to sit up but two rough hands pushed me back down.

"Slowly," that familiar voice said behind me.

"Jeb Batcheldar," I said, finally recognizing the voice that had troubled so many nights of my past.

_I was five years old at the time. It was the morning, I was eating some blue pancakes with my mom when there was a sudden knock on the door. I followed close behind her to see who it was. It was a man with brown eyes and glasses. His looked like a type man who would be working in the office of a newspaper department. But the stench that came of him was enough to prove that that was not his profession. This man reeked of chemicals and plastic and... animals? That was weird. My mom seemed to have noticed as well. She began fidgeting and she bit her bottom lip, something she always did when she was nervous and worried. _

"_How may I help you?" she asked politely. _

"_Hi, I'm Jeb Batcheldar." The man said holding out a hand. My mom reluctantly shook it. "May I come in?"_

_My mom lead him to the living room, where all three of us sat down on our worn out coach. "Percy, honey, why don't you go to your room so that Mr .Batcheldar and I can have a little chat."_

"_But mom—" _

"_Percy..."_

"_Alright."_

_I remember hiding behind the wall, listening to the conversation through a plastic cup that I snatched from the kitchen as I walked by._

"—_We have been doing a lot of research about you and your son."_

"_Research?"_

"_Yes. I know that you are single mother, living a poor, useless life as a candy seller in what is supposed to be "the city of opportunity", New York."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I also know of your ambitions of becoming a writer. I can help you in fulfilling your dreams for a rather small price."_

"_And what is that?"_

"_Your son."_

_I had to stifle a gasp. Horror drenched me from head to toe. What would my mom say?_

"_w-what? You want to take my son in exchange for a job?"_

"_Yes. Without Percy to restrain you, you will be able to blossom to your peak of talent. Of course, with the help of the 10 grand we are offering as well."_

"_What would happen to my son? Why do you want him?"_

"_He possesses... qualities, which can be rather useful in our research facility right here in New York called the Institute of Higher Living._

"_Well, thank you, for that... kind offer, but I think I'll pass." My mom finished the conversation. _

"_Are you sure?" Jeb asked, "This is your last chance." _

"_Yes, I'm sure."_

"_Very well then, nice meeting you."Jeb concluded as the two adults walked up to the door and shook hands. As soon as the door closed, my mother rushed to my side. "Oh, Percy," my mom sobbed, "don't listen to a word he said. I would never and I mean ever give you away for anything in the entire world, you hear?"_

"_Yah, mom," I said as I hugged her, "I hear you."_

"My mother said no, you can't just kidnap me!" I cried, resisting the urge to moan as my headache throbbed painfully.

"Yes, well, we were actually running out of test subjects so the Institute and I were beginning to become increasingly desperate."

"Test subjects?"

"That's right."

I moaned again as the headache worsened by a hundred times.

"Oh yes, the tranquilizer may have some rather unpleasant side effects, one of them including migraines for... a while. Oh, looks like you have company." Jeb said as another hospital bed was wheeled in. On it was strapped a girl about my age. She had brown cropped hair and must have been wearing a very weird jacket because her back was covered in feathers.

"Why don't you get to know each other." Jeb said as he walked out of the room.

"Screw you, Jeb!" the girl yelled, surprising me.

I winced, my headache not getting much better with the noise.

"Tranquilizer? Yah, I know how that feels..." the girl mutters, "Name?"

"Mine? Oh it's Per- Sawyer." I said. I learned not to trust people, even though they may seem like they're on your side at first glance.

"You don't want to tell me your real name? Fine then, have it your way Sawyer," The girl said, "I'm Max. So, I assume you just arrived here?"

I nodded, wincing again as the headache throbbed.

"Well, let me give you some advice, get out of here, and get out fast. Before they start their tests on you."

"You sound like you've been here before." I replied, turning my head back to stare at the boringly white ceiling.

"Oh yah, the flock and I escaped a few times. No doubt we're gonna do it again." Max said, a strange smile playing on her lips.

Something in my head ticked, "Wait, did you say a flock? Like, a flock of birds?" I asked, utterly confused.

"Yah, flock. I've been here much longer then you have, they've already done their test on me."

"What did they do?" I asked. Max shook her back and the strange feathers on her back extended into, wait, what are those?

"Are those wings?" I cried. At the same moment, two men in surgical costumes came through the door. I struggled against my binds as they began to roll my bed to the door. I turned one last time to see Max looking at me with a sad expression on her face. I've seen that expression in the Titan War. It meant that I probably won't survive what was about to happen next.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed that, and R&R! Seriously, do it. I promise I'll update sooner if I see that people want me to.**

**Thx!**

**Moowashere14**


	3. Chapter 3

**...Hey. You see? I didn't give up on you guys! Please don't hate me! *dodges bricks***

**Ok, ok. What if I told I was kidnapped by aliens? Would you believe me? Cause it's true! AND, there isn't exactly wifi on the space ship they abducted me in so...yah.**

Chapter 3

Percy

I knew I was in a bad situation even before I opened my eyes. My mind was blank. Like, literally, completely empty. I mean, I still know how to tie a shoe, or draw a picture, but I had no idea what, where or who I was. I opened my eyes, and another two chocolate brown ones were staring back inches away from mine. I jumped, and hit my head on the ceiling of the—cage? The room itself was dark but my eyes only needed a few seconds to adjust themselves. _Doesn't it usually take longer?_

"Max! He's awake!" said an African American girl with frizzy hair and puffy lips. She was the one who had been staring at me. Another figure came out of the shadows and cautiously made its way towards me. Panic was pouring out of me. My mind was fuzzy so I couldn't concentrate even if I tried. Finally, I was able to see this "Max". She looked at me with apprehension and worry.

"Sawyer? Are you alright?" She asked cautiously. My fumbling mind caught the word Sawyer. _Do they know who I am?_

Max

I looked at the boy I had seen only a day ago. His hair matted with sweat, and his green eyes were round with panic as he stared at me.

"Is that my name? Sawyer?" he asked, his voice riddled with shock. _Oh god, what do I do now?_

"They really messed you up didn't they?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Who are they? Where am I? _Who _am I? And – WHAT ARE THESE?" He cried, as from his back extended two huge grey wings.

**Well... that was short. But, I can tell you two good pieces of news:**

**Summer is finally here! YAY! That means more updates.**

**I have officially put up my beta, so I am accepting authors! If YOU (yes YOU) need a beta, I'm here for ya!**


End file.
